Night after night:out of the shadows
by LuCiFeR's AnGeL-ScArLeT
Summary: Moscú será testigo de esta rara relación,quedará Tala encerrado en ese armario?Helena cobrará venganza? por que Kai esta vestido de conejito?...cursilería a morir y un pekeño y vil intento de humor KAIXOC NO YAOI
1. La noticia

**Konnichiwa! n.n **

Holas, acá ando de nuevo, esta vez es un fic mas largo que es la continuación, por así decirlo, de **Sail Away, **(que hace poco supe que the rasmus sacó el video de esta canción, mi estar feliz n.n).el titulo de este fic también es el nombre de una de sus canciones (se ve que me encanta the rasmus eh? ¬¬, el por que, es otra historia u.u)

Bueno, mejor vamos ya con el fic ñ.ñ…

**Beyblade no me pertenece** **si no a Aoki Takao **

(n/a: demonios! ¬¬)

**Cap.1-La Noticia**

Habían pasado unos meses desde el torneo contra los Justice Five, todo había estado tranquilo, solo con la excepción de que habían estado reconstruyendo la BBA. Mientras los BBA Revolutions estaban en el centro de la ciudad, mas específicamente en una tienda de beyblades, pues debían de estar listos si algo pasaba…

-oye jefe, estas seguro que esta pieza ayudará a dragoon?

-tyson, deja a kenny hacer su trabajo

-max tiene razon, el sabe mejor que todos nosotros como es el funcionamiento de nuestros blades

-esta bien Ray u.u

-tranquilo tyson, te aseguro que mejoraré tu blade y el de los demas tambien

- es perfecto n.n, claro! Así nadie me vencerá por que soy el campeon mundial de beyblade .

-yo creo que el señor campeon mundial está así de inquieto por que no ha comido

- Hilary ù.ú…bueno, es verdad n.n, a donde iremos a comer? non

- como siempre no puedes contra tu complejo de cerdo

-kai ò.ó, el que tu no comas no significa que yo deba hacer lo mismo

-yo si como ¬¬ pero no igual que tu, la diferencia se ve

-si, tu estas todo anorexico y yo todo sanito n.n

-¬¬ ---mirada de kai

-n.n ---tyson

-ok, ya tengo las piezas, vamos a comer ñ.ñ-dijo kenny-.

-si! Vamos! non -tyson salió de la tienda-.

-hasta la discusión olvidó u.u-dijo el rubio-.

- olvidabas que es tyson u-u-dijo hilary-.

-cierto uu-respuesta de todos, excepto kai

Entonces fueron a un restaurante que estaba cerca de ahí, todos comieron tranquilamente, osease que comieron tratando de no prestarle atención a Tyson y sus modales.

Cuando salieron de ahí iban caminando muuuy tranquilamente por la acera…

-estoy muuuy lleno o -adivinen quien lo dijo u.u

- esperemos que le dure-dijo hilary-.

-apuesto a que solo una hora-dijo max-.

-45 minutos-dijo ray-.

-media hora-dijo kenny-.

-unos quince minutos-dijo hilary-.

-ni cinco minutos¬¬-dijo kai-.

-uuuuy eso de ahí es una pasteleria?-dijo tyson-.

-se los dije ¬¬-el ruso extendió la mano-.

-bien u.u-dijeron todos mientras sacaban el dinero para pagarle a kai-.

- aca está, lo mismo de la última vez-dijo kenny pagando-.

- siempre gana las apuestas u-u-dijo el rubio mientras daba su dinero-

-no creen que la proxima vez deberiamos subir la apuesta? -dijo kai sonriendo cinicamente-.

-NO!-respuesta unanime-.

Apenas kai se guardó el dinero y dio unos pasos, se escuchó un grito…

-QUITATE DE MI CAMINO!

Demasiado tarde…kai no se alcanzó a hacer a un lado y por lo tanto chocó contra la persona que había gritado y ambos cayeron al piso…

-eso debió doler . -dijo Tyson con un pastelito en la mano-.

-demonios!-se escuchó la voz de kai-.

-au!...y que rayos haces tu debajo de mi? Por que te me atravesaste? ò.ó-dirigiendose al ruso-.

-oye soy yo quien debería estar ofendido, me tiraste, pero lo peor es que pesas mucho, quieres quitarte de una buena vez?-entonces kai levantó la mirada y vió a una chica de cabello azul aguamarina y unos frios ojos violetas, parecía que iba a algo importante ya que llevaba un traje sastre color blanco, una blusa rosa y zapatillas del mismo color-.

- idiota-susurró la chica mientras se levantaba-.

-Te escuché-contestó el ruso levantandose tambien-.

- no importa, tu te pusiste en mi camino u.u

- tu me tiraste ò.ó

- mira no tengo tiempo para esto-dijo viendo su reloj- ya es tarde…BROWNIE!

Un perrito yorkshire se acercó a la chica, que a su vez se agachó a recoger la correa de éste…

-bien, espero que no te me vuelvas a atravesar…idiota ò.ó…Vamonos brownie u.u-y comenzó a correr-.

-vaya, debe ser algo importante para que vaya así- dijo kenny-.

-si, nunca había visto a nadie correr con zapatillas de ese modo-dijo hilary- no creí que fuera posible u.u….yo lo intenté o.o y max tambien O.O

- ya te dije que olvidaríamos eso, solo fue una apuesta ¬.¬

-seee u.u, buenos tiempos aquellos n.n

-muchacha estupida! Ò.ó mira que correr por ahí sin importar quien está caminando, y se hace la victima, si fue ella quien me tiró XO

-tranquilízate kai, quiza nunca la vas a volver a ver, quieres un pastelito?-adivinen kien lo dijo ¬¬ -.

-no ù.ú, mejor olvidemos el asunto y sigamos con lo que estabamos, apostando contra tyson

-apuestan contra mi?

- NO-respuesta de todos-.

- chicos…y Hilary…la verdad, por favor-dijo seriamente-.

-bueno…si-dijo ray-.

-a veces-dijo kenny-.

-ya sabes, para divertirnos un poco-dijo max-.

-no queremos lastimarte-dijo hilary-.

-a mi no me importa, yo lo hago por que gano dinero con estos ilusos-dijo kai sonriendo cinicamente-.

-como diablos ibamos a saber que había una pastelería cerca?-dijo hilary-.

Kai solo señalo un gran anuncio de unos 3 metros donde claramente se leía "PASTELERÍA" en letras rosa fosforecente…

- aun así siempre gano yo u.u

-cierto u.ú-respuesta de todos excepto tyson-.

Entonces sonó el celular de kai…con el tono de Helena, de my chemical romance…

-no vas a contestar?-dijo hilary-.

-Aun no ¬¬

-por que?- preguntó kenny-.

- me gusta esa cancion u.u…ahora sí…diga?-contestó el celular- mhm…si…no…ahá…vamos para allá…tendré cuidado con eso…si, adios

-quien era?-preguntó max-.

- el señor Dickenson, dice que necesita vernos en su oficina, en la nueva sede, y quiere que cuides tu peso Tyson, o te da diabetes o algo con el corazón y yo no pagaré nada de hospitales…quizá si engordas mucho, pero realmente mucho quizá me anime a ayudarte un poco para la liposucción, pero solo eso…ahora muevanse todos!

…todos se quedaron parados un momento, kai había dicho mas de tres palabras y lo había hecho muy rapido, debían procesarlo…

-ya vamos-todos caminaron tras de kai, mientras que Tyson le iba reclamando lo de la liposucción-.

Despues de unos reclamos por parte de Tyson, sarcasmos por parte de kai y mucha paciencia de los otros…llegaron a la nueva sede, y fueron a la oficina del Sr. Dickenson, quien para esto, no tardó mucho en recibirlos…

-buenos dias, lamento haberlos interrumpido este día pero hay algo importante que discutir

-un nuevo torneo tal vez?-preguntó el moreno-.

-hay un evento si, pero eso lo discutiremos nosotros en mi oficina, pasen todos…menos kai

- y yo por que no? Ò.ó

- los chicos te explicaran despues lo del evento, tu debes de ir a esa habitación-dijo señalando una que estaba enfrente- ahí te espera alguien

-bien ù.ú-entonces caminó hacia la habitación, mientras que los otros entraban a la oficina del Sr. D-.

Entonces kai entró…era una especie de sala y tal como le dijo el Sr. Dickenson alguien esperaba por el…

-abuelo?-preguntó kai- que haces aquí?

-debiamos hablar,y como no vas a la mansión ni respondes las llamadas, que mejor que citarte de esta forma…y de paso se entera tu equipo

-de que se van a enterar? A que has venido en realidad abuelo?

- no te diré nada de sermones, solo iré al grano…

Entonces tocaron la puerta, ésta se abrió, entró primero una señora de cabello negro con algunos mechones plateados en la frente, luego un señor de ojos violetas y con anteojos…

-lamento la tardanza Voltaire, es que ya sabes como pueden ser las mujeres, siempre se tardan…un momento-se dio media vuelta y salió fuera de la habitación, cuando volvió traía a una chica- ahora ya está

- es mi hija-era la misma chica que había tirado a kai-.

-bien ese de allá es…

-TUUU!-dijeron kai y la chica al mismo tiempo-.

- TE HA DADO POR SEGUIRME O QUE?-gritó kai-.

- QUE TE TRAES TU? YO NO TE ANDO SIGUIENDO

-ustedes dos se conocian?-preguntó Voltaire-.

- ella me tiró hace rato

-yo te tiré? Disculpa pero tu te me atravesaste

- disculpe señorita pero la calle es de todos y yo voy por donde me dé la gana

-mientras no sea en mi camino

-malcriada!

-idiota!

-fastidiosa!

-basta!...padre, explicame que hace el aquí

- Voltaire!-dijo kai viendo friamente a su abuelo-.

- verán es que…-comenzó a decir el padre de la chica-.

-estan comprometidos -dijo Voltaire tranquilamente-.

…silencio…nadie dijo nada, kai y la chica estaban asombrados …

-comprometidos?-preguntó kai- como que comprometidos?

-tu sabes, que el vestido, el pastel…circo, maroma y teatro-contestó el abuelo de kai- tu escoge como llamar al matrimonio

-matrimonio?-dijo la chica-matrimonio? MATRIMONIO! EN QUE DIABLOS ESTABAN PENSANDO USTEDES DOS AL COMPROMETERNOS EN MATRIMONIO? ESTO ES INCONCEBIBLE, SACRILEGIO, aaaaaaaaaaargh! DETESTO ESTO!

-como si yo estuviera en el paraíso-dijo kai friamente-.

-y para variar con el! CON EL! CON ESTE COMPLETO IMBECIL DE CABELLO RARO, ROPA DE MAL GUSTO, QUE USA BUFANDA CUANDO HACE CALOR Y PARA VARIAR SE MAQUILLA! ES INVEROSIMIL!

-COMO SI ESTUVIERAS MUY BIEN, TU CABELLO ES MAS RARO QUE EL MIO, EL ROSA NO TE VA, TIENES EL PECHO GRANDE, Y CON UN CARAJO, NO ESTOY MAQUILLADO! SOLO ME PONGO ESTAS RAYAS Y A MI ME GUSTAN!

-pues a mi no querido, así que cuando estés en mi presencia será mejor que te las quites ¬¬

- como si lo fuera a hacer ù.ú

- lo vas a hacer ò.ó

-ok muchachos, dejen de pelear un momento-dijo el padre de la chica- lenita, por favor tranquilizate ñ.ñ

-si querida, te ves mejor si sonries ñ.ñ-dijo la madre- tranquila lenita

-QUE NO ES LENITA! ES HELENA! HELENAAAAAA! XO

-ok, helena, solo sientate

-bien u.ú-se sentó en un sofá que estaba ahí, y su venita de la sien se comenzaba a notar-.

-kai sientate tu tambien

- con ella? Olvidalo ù.ú

-sientate!

-bien ¬¬

- Escuchen ustedes dos, este compromiso lo decidimos entre el Sr. Czekalski, por varias razones-comenzó a decir Voltaire- la principal…negocios

- y tu pareces ser un buen chico para lenita-dijo la madre de la chica-.

-mama! Ò.ó

-pero es lindo n.n…

- en serio?-dijo con sarcasmo-.

- tambien por que creo que ambos se llevaran bien-dijo Voltaire seriamente- hasta me esforcé en buscar a una chica digna de la familia Hiwatari ella cumple con algunos de mis requisitos

-tu no te vas a casar con ella! Yo si! Ò.ó

-yo esperaba a que me llevaras a una novia tuya pero nunca tuviste, sospeche que o eras del otro bando o que ibas a querer ser soltero de por vida y eso no lo puedo permitir, necesito que des un heredero

-17 años y ya estas pensando en que tenga hijos?

- tu madre se casó a tu edad, tu padre tenía 19, para los 18 tu madre ya te estaba pariendo…la verdad no veo el problema

- hmf ¬¬…buen punto ¬.¬… entonces me casaré en un par de años?

-eso parece

- oigan disculpen pero soy muy joven para estar atada a un hombre ò.ó

- a tu edad ni siquiera podia salir bien de la casa, así que calmate

- demonios! ¬¬

- bueno creo que eso era todo, tengo una junta en media hora, kai ve con tus compañeros, creo que habrá un evento, que te digan ellos

-bien ù.ú

Entonces todos se pararon, voltaire, el Sr. Czekalski y su esposa comenzó a caminar fuera de la habitación, mientras que kai y helena solo estaban parados mirandose retadoramente…

- ah! por cierto kai- el ruso miró a su abuelo sospechando lo que diría- ya que ambos estan comprometidos…

-(mente de kai) _que no lo diga, que no sea lo que estoy pensando . …_

- deberán pasar más tiempo juntos, así que por hoy se queda contigo llevala a su casa antes de las 10, y para lo del evento de la BBA, ella irá contigo…

-pe-pero o.o-ambos no podía creer lo que escuchaban-.

-(mente de kai) _por que? Por queeeee? Hubiera preferido que me encerraran en un closet lleno de comida y acompañado por Tyson, pero esto? …maldita suerte la mía! ù.ú_

- kai espero que te comportes, por que si no, no seré yo quien te haga pagar…será ella

-ja! Ella?- (mente de kai)_ si, claro me atacará con su bolso XD_

- si…ella

- no se preocupe Sr. Hiwatari, yo puedo controlarlo XD

- hablas como si fuera un perro o algo así ¬¬

- un perro es mas lindo y listo que tu XD

- no seguiré tu jueguito ù.ú…me hartas ¬¬

- tu me hartas mas a mi ò.ó

-los dejaremos para que se conozcan mejor ñ.ñ-dijo el Sr. Czekalski y los tres salieron dejando solos a helena y a kai-.

- bien Hiwatari, el que sea tu prometida no significa que voy a andar siguiendo tus pasos, tengo mis amigos, tengo mis asuntos y soy demasiado independiente, así que me vas a dejar ser, en cuanto a ti, me da igual lo que hagas con tu vida, mientras no interfieras con la mía, y si me buscas me encuentras, así que ten mucho cuidado…ò.ó

- lo mismo digo…lo mismo digo…

- bien!

-bien!

-(mente de kai) _esto es la guerra ò.ó_

-(mente de helena) _No voy a ceder ò.ó_

* * *

bueno, eso es todo n.n, espero que les guste, y pues gracias por darse tiempo para leer este fic,que pues no es aca de super humor, solo pongo lo que se me viene a la mente,pero no solo será aca con humor tendrá romance y algo de drama o intento de èl XD ah! por cierto... dejen reviews!

y tambien gracias a quienes leyeron sail away, me hicieron feliz con sus reviews n.n

cuidense mucho n.n...byeess n.n


	2. un dia en el que no debí levantarme

**Cap2.Un día en el que no debí levantarme**

-PROMETIDAAAAA?

-así como lo oyen ¬¬-dijo kai recargado en un árbol-.

Después de haber estado en la BBA habían quedado en ir a casa de Tyson, pero como estaban algo cansados, fueron a un parque que estaba en el camino, aunque en verdad era un plan macabro para sacarle a Kai el por que de su acompañante, que ni siquiera les había dirigido la palabra, y ellos no lo hicieron, parecía estar enojada, y no era bueno provocarla en ese estado.

Y luego de mucha insistencia por parte de todos, kai accedió a hablar, en parte por que Helena se había alejado del grupo para sentarse en una banca…pero eso sí fue claro y preciso cuando les contó…simplemente lo habían comprometido…

-no puedo creerlo-dijo tyson-.

-nunca me lo hubiera imaginado- dijo kenny-.

- creo que no le agrado ù.u, aunque si así fuera, el sentimiento sería mutuo u.u

-bueno, pero tienes que admitir que es linda-comentó Ray-.

-si quieres te la paso ¬¬

-es toda tuya ñ.ñ

-quieres dejar de hablar de mí como si fuese un objeto?-dijo Helena desde la banca, pero luego caminó hacia ellos-.

- estabas escuchando?-preguntó max-.

-tengo buen oído y además ustedes hablan muy fuerte u.u

-disculpa, no quisimos ser groseros-dijo hilary-.

- no te preocupes, supongo que les parece raro que èl tenga una prometida, lo que es comprensible, parece ser tan antisocial u.u-lo último lo dijo en un susurro-.

-Ray mi oferta sigue en pie ¬¬

-no podría, es tu chica amigo u.u

-Y entonces como te llamas?-preguntó Tyson-.

-Helena n.n

-yo soy Tyson n.n, el de lentes es kenny, el de la banda del jing-jang es Ray, el rubio es Max, y ella es Hilary

-Mucho gusto nn, bueno al menos tienes amigos lindos Hiwatari ¬-¬

-como digas Helena u.u

-me estas ignorando? Ò.ó

-no u.u-definitivamente la estaba ignorando-.

- idiota u.ú

-por que no tratan de llevarse bien? ñ.ñ-sugirió hilary-.

-por que no estoy de humor para lidiar con el u.u

-yo no quiero discutir ahorita u.ú

-y por que tan enojada Helena?-preguntó Max-.

-primero me hacen ponerme ropa que no me gusta, luego este tipo se me atraviesa, termino siendo su prometida, se llevaron a mi Brownie y justo cuando creí que podría ir a mi casa a dormir y quitarme estos odiosos zapatos…me dejan con este idiota maquillado! XO

-como si mi dia hubiera sido mejor ù.ú…y no me maquillo, cuantas veces debo explicartelo

-las veces que sea necesario para convencerme de que no es así u.u

-la vida apesta ù.ú-dijeron ambos- o.o…¬¬

-al menos coinciden en algo ñ.ñ-comentó hilary riendo nerviosamente-.

-bueno, yo ahora vuelvo u.ú-dijo helena parandose de la banca-.

-A donde vas?-preguntó ray-.

- aquí en corto, no tardo mucho, y si se mueven de aquí sufrirán las consecuencias ò.ó

-no nos moveremos ñ.ñ-dijo kenny-.

-bien ù.ú-entonces dio media vuelta y se alejó-.

…

-que esperan? Vamonos ahora que no nos ve

-kai! le dijimos que aquí estaríamos-dijo hilary con mala cara-.

-y si nos vamos quien sabe que podría pasar-dijo el rubio-.

-cobardes! ¬¬, le temen a una loca con un bolso?

-yo no digo que esté loca, pero una chica con un bolso puede ser peligrosa, un ejemplo es hilary, aun conservo un moretón de la pelea de la semana pasada - -dijo tyson-.

-si n.n recuerdo eso-dijo Ray-fue gracioso nn

-como a ti no te golpearon con un bolso lleno de piedras ¬.¬

-no eran piedras ù.ú

-entonces? u.ú

-cosas necesarias para subsistir nn

-si claro, yo digo que hilary se robó la barney-bolsa XD

-tyson ù.ú

-ya se! No ofenderé a tu bolso u.u

-aun no comprendo como le caben tantas cosas a un bolsito-comentó kenny-.

-y nunca lo averiguarás, a menos que uses uno-dijo kai-.

-cierto u.u

-sabes kenny? Un bolso rojo no te iría tan mal-comentó hilary-.

-si, el rojo me va bien u.u…o.o eh, eso no era lo k keria decir /

-pero lo dijiste-dijo max-.

-yo no…

- ya volví non

-eso fue rapido-dijo Tyson-.

En eso vieron que la chica traía consigo una bolsa llena de galletas, papas fritas, dulces, en pocas palabras, llena de comida chatarra…

-y eso? O.O-preguntó Ray algo asombrado-.

-Cuando estoy de mal humor…como ¬.¬-dijo sacando unas galletas y abriéndolas-quieren? traje mucho nn

- ¬ esos…esos son chocolates?

-si n.n, quieres?

-siii non, me encantan estos chocolates n.n

-en serio? a mi tambien non, sabes? Me caes bien n.n

-coinciden en una marca de chocolate y se llevan bien?-dijo Kai-.

-tu tambien me caes bien nn-respondió Tyson-.

-bueno, bueno, antes de que empiezen a jurar ser amigos para siempre y a usar brazaletes de la amistad, necesito que tu...-dirigiendose a Tyson-me expliques que les dijo el señor dickenson

-ah…verás, es que habrá un pequeño torneo de exhibición en Rusia, y pues tendremos que viajar

-solo eso? u.u

-y luego abra un baile n.n

-bien u.u…un baile? O.o

-sip nn

-un baile ?o.o

-si-respuesta unánime, incluyendo a Helena-.

-tu lo sabías? O.ó -dirigiéndose a su prometida-.

-noup nn

- entonces por que dijiste que sí ¬¬

-solo era para apoyarlos nn y lo hice por que me vino en gana u.ú

-ok ù.ú, entonces habrá un baile u.u

-para ti será facil, tienes a Helena u.u-dijo Tyson-.

-vaya! Me haces sentir mejor ¬¬

-te escuché ò.ó

-en cambio nosotros tendremos que pedirle a alguien que vaya con nosotros-dijo Max-.

- y eso no es nada facil u.u

-tienes razón Ray u.u…nada facil o.o

-vamos kenny, no seas tan dramatico ñ.ñ

-como no serlo Hilary? No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero no hay muchas chicas disponibles, la mayoria de los equipos tiene una, o sea que casi viene siendo, de 4 a 5 por chica o.o

-no lo había visto así o.o

-esta vez las chicas tienen de donde escoger Max u.u

-injusticia u.u

-por fin algo bueno n.n-dijo Hilary-.

- así debe ser siempre u.u

-cierto Helena non…pero tu… ñ.ñ

-ya sé, ya sé, tengo un prometido, no podré escoger u.u

-lo siento T-T

- ya será la proxima TºT

-y por que esta no? O.o

-por que aun no me deshago de éste ¬¬

-te escuché ù.ú

-lo sé querido, lo sé nn

-y por que debo ir con ella? O.ó

-es tu prometida?

-y? vamos Ray, dame una buena razon por la cual deba ir con ella u.u

-lo mismo digo ¬¬, por que debo ir con èl?

-eh o.o…u.u….u.ú…..ù.ú…den ideas! Ò.ó

- ella es linda? ñ.ñ

-gracias Kenny n.n

-se ven lindos juntos? ññ

-Max, sabes que eso no es verdad ù.ú

-por que todos sabemos que terminarán queriéndose? ññ

-si Hil! non…o quizá terminen divorciándose y peleándose por sus propiedades y los hijos u.u

-Tyson!-de parte de todos-.

-yo solo decía uou

-aun no veo una buena razon u.u

-yo menos u.ú

-por que si no van juntos lo van a lamentar o.o

-y por que Ray? O.o

-piensenlo! Se supone que estan comprometidos, por lo que deberían llevarse bien, y no creen que se vería muuy mal si cada quien va por su lado al baile, y si se ve mal, afectará a sus familiares, por lo que ellos podrían enfadarse con ustedes O.O

-mmm…cierto o.o, mis padres me quitarían mis tarjetas O.O, y eso no lo puedo permitir ù.ú

-a mi no me importa lo que diga Voltaire u.u…pero mi dinero es mi dinero u.ú…

-ya que u.u, pero yo escojo tu ropa ¬¬, al menos debes ir decente

-yo voy como me dé la gana ù.ú

-no ahora, solo accede y nadie saldrá lastimado nn

-como si fuera a hacerlo! u.u

-ya verás que si lo vas a hacer nn

-bien y cuando es?-dijo Kai cambiando de tema-.

-una semana u.u-contestó Max-.

-bien, tenemos tiempo para que kenny arregle los blades,que entrenen como se debe,y que bajes esos kilos de más Tyson ù.ú

-solo he subido 3 kilos o.o

- es mucho ò.ó, apartir de mañana, nada de comer entre comidas y nada de dulces ni frituras ù.ú

-y pastelitos? O.O

-nada de pastelitos ¬¬-imaginen que estas palabras retumban y causan eco en la mente de Tyson-.

-O.O cara de Tyson…(_mente de tyson…t:noooooooooooooooo XO, PASTELITOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! TOT)_

-que cruel eres Hiwatari ò.ó

-es lo justo Helena u.u

-oye! Y tu quien eres para decirme que comer o no! Ò.ó (n/a:reaccionó más rapido de lo que esperaba u.u)

-soy tu capitán ò.ó

-cierto u.u

-soy mayor que tu Ò.Ó

-cierto u.ú

-podría golpearte u.u

-o.o

-eres el campeon mundial y si deseas mantener ese titulo será mejor que entrenes más que los otros òó

-buen punto u.u

-pasando esto puedes comer lo que quieras u.u, mientras no me afecte a mí

-y podré volver a comer pastelitos? O.o

-los que quieras u.u

-bien! los pastelitos y mi titulo de campeon mundial valen el esfuerzo XO

-bien! y ahora ustedes!...que tanto están haciendo? ò.ó

En lo que Kai estaba discutiendo con Tyson, helena había repartido comida y ahora Ray, Max, Kenny, Hilary y ella estaban tirados en el césped comiendo…

-ahora que logro convencer a Tyson de que haga dieta, ustedes se ponen a comer? O.ó

- ¬ cara de Tyson

-tu no mires!-tiró al moreno al piso-y ustedes dejen de comer! Debemos ir a casa de èl para empezar con esto!

-bien! u.u -dijo Ray guardandose unas galletitas-.

-solo para que Tyson no sufra al ver que nosotros podemos comer y el no u-u-dijo hilary-… a quien engaño! Me das otra bolsa de papas? nn

-si n.n-dice helena dandole una bolsa a hilary- pobre Tyson u.u, pero la comida es sagrada y hay que hacerle caso al estomago u.u

-ahora dejen de parlotear y Vamonos!

-si general!

-helena! ¬¬

-yo solo decía XD

-vamonos ù.ú…

* * *

bueno, ojala les haya gustado n.n,tardé algo en actualizar,pero es que está la escuela,que me tocó un horario horrible o.o( de 8am-9pm y solo con 6 materias ¬¬) y pues pensaba actualizar este fin de semana pero pasó algo muy malo,creo que viví uno de esos momentos en que debes decidir que es más importante,en mi caso era ir a ver a mi padre y actualizar el domingo en la tarde o ir a apoyar a Carlos(mi amigo) que está pasando por un mal momento...y me importa mas èl que mi padre u.u (cuanto lo quiero no? ¬¬)

gracias a kienes dejaron reviews! non

**sky d:**see, es una pareja medio rara u.u,y aun faltan cosas que ver antes de que alguno ceda, jejeje ya veremos quien lo hace nn, gracias por tu revi n.n

**Alexa Hiwatari: **me alegra que te haya parecido divertido n.n,sigue leyendo non

soy feliz recibiendo reviews! non, así que por fis haganme feliz nn

cuidense mucho,ya saben k beyblade no me pertenece ¬.¬...byeees n.n


	3. Hay momentos

**Holas n.n, sorry por no actualizar antes, pero pues la maldita escuela ù.ú, me la vivo ahí T.T, y no había tenido tiempo de prender mi compu, pero bien, vamos de una vez con el fic…**

**Beyblade no me pertenece ù.u….**

**Cap. 3 Hay momentos...**

Eran como las 6:00pm, ahora todos estaban en casa de Tyson, Ray, Tyson y Max viendo televisión, kenny con su laptop, las chicas estaban en la cocina y un joven bicolor practicaba afuera con su beyblade…

-no puedo creerlo! Se lo toman a la ligera ù.ú…let it rip! Vamos dranzer!

El beyblade salió disparado y en cuanto tocó tierra se dispuso a hacer sus maniobras para evadir unos obstáculos que su dueño había puesto…

-"mañana empezamos lo prometemos"…claro! mañana ni se van a querer levantar ò.ó…y esa que los ayuda "si Hiwatari, mañana pueden empezar, deja que descansen hoy, y relajate hombre! Nada grave pasará"-imitando la voz de helena- todos estan en mi contra ù.ú

El beyblade entonces regresó a manos de kai…

-kai!-dijo kenny desde el dojo- puedes pasarme a Dranzer?

-ya voy u.ú

…

-toma-entregandole a Dranzer-.

-por que no mejor entras Kai? descansa, ya mañana entrenarán

-solo en lo que checas a Dranzer, no me gusta estar sin hacer nada u.ú

Entonces el ruso iba rumbo a la habitación de tyson a ver si podía quitarles el control de la televisión y poner algun programa que le agradara, pero antes de eso…un vaso de agua…

En la cocina…

-me pasas el queso hilary? nn

-aquí tienes nn-dandole el queso-.

-ya está! non -mostrando en su plato 3 sándwiches de unos cuatro pisos cada uno- ahora soy feliz! n.n

- sabes? A veces me recuerdas a Tyson u.u…

-en serio? o.o

-sip u.u

-bueno o.o…quiza si u.u, ahora vamos con aquellos a ver la tele, a ver si conseguimos quitarles el control y poner algo que nos guste

-eso! non

En eso entra kai a la cocina…

-no vengo a molestarte si es lo que piensas ù.ú

- bien u.ú…Vamonos

-si ñ.ñ

Ambas chicas salieron de la cocina…

-por que tenia que pasarme esto a mi? Ahora deberé casarme con esa loca -dijo sirviendose el aclamado vaso de agua-quien sabe que vida me espera! O.o…

-definitivamente nada bueno u.u

-a que has vuelto helena? ù.ú

-por un vaso de agua u.u…o.o-ve el vaso en manos de kai-…

-ni lo pienses este es mio ¬.¬

-bien u.u…-le quita el vaso-gracias amorcito n.n

-oye! Ò.ó vuelve acá!

Pero demasiado tarde, ella se había ido…

-demonios! ù.ú ahora tendré que servirme otro o.ó

En la habitación de Tyson…

-pasame esas papas Max n.n

-toma u.u, Tyson si kai te llega a ver comiendo…

-no lo hará, esta entrenando allá afuera, no entrara en un buen rato n.n

-tu que te arriesgas tyson, no digas que no te advertimos u.u

-tranquilo Ray, mientras ustedes no digan nada, no hay problema n.n

En eso entran Helena y Hilary…

-uuuy ahí tienes 3 sandwiches non

-creeme…no te gustaran

-bueno, es Tyson u.u-dijo Max-.

-o.o…mmm u.u…cierto nn…pero enserio no te gustarán ñ.ñ

-pasame uno >. -y lo toma, acto seguido…le da un mordisco- u.u…o.o… . … o ay dios! Que le diablos le pusiste?

-no te gustará saberlo ññ

Entonces entra Kai…mira friamente a Helena y…le quita un sándwich…

-oye! Ò.ó

-tu me quitaste mi vaso de agua, yo te quito tu comida u.u

Pasando eso, se sienta en un borde de la cama y le da un mordisco al sándwich…pero…no pasa nada y sigue comiendo, por lo que todos lo ven asombrados…

-que? Que tanto me ven? Ò.ó

-tu! Que no te dio asco? o.o

-eh…no u.u

-eso es extraño O.O

-por que Helena? o.o-preguntó Max-.

-nadie antes se había comido lo que yo hago…excepto yo o.o

-y por que?-preguntó Tyson-.

-bueno, no se cocinar ñ.ñ, y digamos que como cosas raras

-eso explica el sabor de ese sándwich …de casualidad le pusiste veneno o algo? O.o

-tyson! ò.ó…noup u.u, digamos que le puse de todo ñ.ñ

-yo soy testigo, no te gustará saber tyson, creeme ñ.ñ-dijo Hilary-.

-ves? Hilary me apoya, será mejor que no lo sepas ñ-ñ

-pero quiero saber .

-tiene jamón, queso, mayonesa, mermelada, mostaza, tomate, atun, algo de lechuga, pollo, mucha mantequilla, champiñones, zanahorias, unas frituras, una extraña cosa pegajosa que aun no logro descifrar, papas a la francesa, algo parecido a chocolate, peperonni, algo de cebolla y…aceitunas-dijo kai con una tranquilidad impresionante-.

…sonido de grillos…

-ES ESO CIERTO? O.O-preguntaron todos a la chica-.

-eh…ñ.ñ sip

- O.O---cara de todos, excepto kai y su prometida

-saben? creo que voy a vomitar x.x-dijo Tyson mientras corria hacia el baño-.

Entonces entra kenny…

-por que tanto alboroto? O.o

-paso algo que creímos que nunca pasaría o.o

-que max? o.o

-kai se comió algo que tyson no pudo o.o

-pero tyson come de todo O.O

-excepto lo que prepara Helena u.u-dijo ray-.

-como es que kai hizo algo así?

-no lo sabemos o.o-dijo hilary-creí que nadie iba a siquiera querer tocarlo o.o

-oye! Ò.ó

-aceptalo se ve raro ñ.ñ

-seee u.u…Hiwatari estas seguro de que no te sabe raro?

- ya te dije que no u.u…tiene un sabor muy particular, no lo niego, pero esta bien, no me quejo, he comido cosas peores u.u

-no te referías a lo que yo cocino verdad kai? ñ.ñ-preguntó hilary-.

-en realidad me refería a la vez que tyson intentó hacer waflles u.u

-cierto o.o

-o cuando Max le puso mostaza a tus panques u.u

-gracias por recordárselo kai ¬¬-dijo Max-.

-de nada u.u

-sabes Max? aun sigo enojada por eso ù.ú

-eh ñ.ñ…saben? voy con Tyson, el pobre de seguro necesita ayuda ñwñ-apenas termina y sale corriendo-.

-pobre Max, pero quien le manda u-u-dice Ray-.

- eso de ponerle mostaza a los parquecitos es un crimen ù.u-dice helena y luego se dirige a Ray-tan mal saben con mostaza? O.o

-como no tienes idea u.u

-iuk>. …aunque quizá algún día me anime a probarlo u.u

- no te lo recomiendo pero si eso quieres u.u…no me opongo u-u-dijo Kai, quien ya había acabado tan extraño alimento y seguía como si nada-.

-o.o…ya se que tramas Ò.Ó

-que? O.o

-quieres que lo coma y que me enferme ò.ó, pero ¡No Señor! Para tu información yo no soy de estomago delicado XO, no me enfermo tan fácilmente, asi que tu plan macabro no resultará XD

-eh…o.O…no se de que me hablas, pero, como sea u.u

-me estas ignorando? u.ú

-no u.u

-si me estas ignorando ù.ú

-en ese caso no te respondería u.u

-pero solo lo haces para que no grite o.ó

- vaya me haz descubierto u.u

-arg! . …Ray! XO

-que? O.O

-dame una almohada! Rapido! ÒoÓ

-por que? O.o

-tu damela o alguien aquí morirá! ò-ó

-toma ñ-ñ-le da la almohada-.

-bien n.n

Entonces la chica se puso la almohada en la cara y gritó con todas sus fuerzas, y aunque lógicamente no se oía casi nada,los presentes la veían asombrados, extrañados…y un poco asustados, excepto Kai quien la veía como si fuese un fenómeno…despues de gritar,se quitó la almohada y su cara ya no mostraba enojo alguno, si no una linda sonrisa…

-así esta mejor n.n

-sabes creí que le iba a pegar a Kai con la almohada-susurró Hilary a Ray-.

-si, yo pensé igual

-gracias por la idea Hilary n.n-le da un almohadazo a Kai en la cara- ah! Me siento muuuucho mejor! non

-OYE QUE TE PASA! Ò.Ó-gritó el agredido-.

-nada n.n, ahora si me disculpan, voy a ir a la cocina por un vaso de jugo, alguien quiere algo de por allá?

-no-respuesta general-.

-bien! n-n-y salió de la habitación-.

-ella…me ignoró? o.O-dijo Kai-.

-eso parece u.u-dijo Hilary-.

-fue muy claro-dijo kenny-.

-demasiado, hasta Tyson se hubiera dado cuenta de que te ignoró u.u-dijo Ray-.

-me ignoró o.o…ME IGNORÓ Ò.Ó…pero soy yo quien la ignora a ella ò.ó, nadie puede ignorarme! Ò.ó… Czekalski! Vuelve acá! Tu no puedes ignorarme!-dijo mientras salia de la habitación-.

-ok, este viaje no será nada aburrido-dijo Ray-.

-sip, tendremos muchas peleas que ver-dijo kenny-.

-yo digo que gana Helena-dijo hilary-.

-si, ella tiene potencial-dijo Tyson entrando a su cuarto-.

-cierto u.u, aunque Kai se caracteriza por su empeño en ganar siempre, no se la va a dejar facil u.u-dijo kenny-.

-apostemos! n.n-dijo Ray-.

-al fin podré apostar o.o

-bienvenido a las apuestas de losG Revolutions, Tyson

-gracias Ray non

-por cierto y Max? o.O-preguntó hilary-.

-Max? que no estaba con ustedes? O.o

-ese Max! lo más probable es que haya huido

-tranquila Hilary, tiene que volver u.u

-cierto kenny n-n

Entonces comienzan a oírse gritos provenientes de la cocina…pero no se entendian muy bien,parecia que gritaban al mismo tiempo,luego silencio...y el sonido de una puerta siendo azotada…poco después kai entro a la habitación…

-y ustedes que me ven? u.ú

-nada u.u-respuesta unanime-.

-dijo que debía pasar por otro lugar antes que a su casa y que nos vería en el aeropuerto pasado mañana u.u, si eso es lo que querían saber…por cierto, por que nadie me dijo que nos ibamos pasado mañana? O.o

-eh…es que el tema de la prometida pues acaparó todo el tiempo y la atención u.u-respondió kenny-.

-bien u.u…me voy u.u

-a donde vas?

-eso no te importa Tyson u.u, mejor preocúpate por ti, seguro aún tienes de esa cosa en tu organismo

-o.o…debo ir al baño >.

-te lo dije u.u

Los dias pasaron rápido y ahora se encontraban en el avión, rumbo a Moscú, Rusia, todos acordaron que sentarían a Helena y a Kai juntos, así solo se molestarían entre ellos, sin daños a terceros, pero extrañamente, ninguno de los dos se hablo, ni un hola, ni nada, todos asumieron que como era algo temprano, no tenían ganas de estar discutiendo…solo hasta que ya iban llegando a su destino, kai dijo un _que diablos haces?_, pues la chica se le había encimado prácticamente, pero para ver por la ventanilla, ella ni siquiera se molestó en responder, solo volvió a su asiento.

El viaje no tuvo muchos pormenores, excepto claro que Tyson tuvo problemas con la comida, y todos le dieron su ración, solo así se pudo calmar.

…cuando bajaron del avión…

-aaa al fin en Rusia!-dijo Hilary-.

-si, ya me estaba cansando de estar sentado u.u-dijo kenny-.

-yo tengo hambre n.n-adivinen quien-.

-tu siempre ñ.ñ

- calla Max! que aún recuerdo lo de mis panques u.ú

- me callo u-u

-tienes algo Helena? estas demasiado callada-preguntó Ray-.

-no, no es nada-dijo seriamente-.

-estas segura?

-mhm

- bien

-de seguro esta enojada por que no pudo traer a su perro u.u

-kai! –dijo Tyson-.

-que? ù.ú

Entonces Helena le pasó una maleta pequeña a kai, pero lo hizo de una manera violenta, sacándole el aire al chico…

-si te vas a estar burlando de mis desgracias, al menos ayúdame en algo ¬.¬

-pero si no traes casi nada, para que te ayudo ò.ó

-por que eres mi prometido y debes ayudarme n.n

-que tanto traes aquí? Esto pesa mucho para ser tan pequeño Ò.ó

-cosas, solo cosas n.n…ahora camina mortal! non

-no lo haré! Toma la maleta ù.ú

-si lo harás ò.ó

-claro que no!

-que si!

-acaso crees que aceptaré a ayudarte?

-si, por que si no lo haces, voy a romper esto-y muestra a Dranzer-.

-DRANZER! O.O…tu…el…como lo sacaste? Ò.ó

-eso no importa n.n, ahora vas a ayudar o no?-dijo mientras movia el anillo de ataque-.

-no u.u

-seguro? nn-moviendolo más-.

-si ù.u

-estas totalmente seguro? nn

-que si ù.ú

-seguir segurito? nn

-dame acá! ò.ó-dijo mientras iba tras su dranzer-.

-noup n.n- evandiendo a kai-.

-que me lo des !

-nones non

-ò.ó dame-a-dranzer

-no-up n.n

un poco atrás de ellos…

-yo digo que gana Kai-dijo Ray

-pues helena tiene buena oportunidad ahorita, digo, tiene a dranzer-dijo hilary-.

-buena ventaja-dijo tyson-.

-ya veremos que pasa-dijo max-.

-tu calla que arruinaste mis panquees!

-si vuelvo a vestirme de conejito me perdonas?

-quiza, ahora camina!

-bien, camino

* * *

bueno aquí esta n.n, espero que haya gustado,el proximo espero que este mejor que este, no estaba muy inspirada, maldita escuela que acaba con mis neuronas, bueno, las pokas que tengo u.u, pero bueno, espero actualizar pronto, vamos, manden reviews! por k asi soy feliz y si soy feliz pues dan ganas de escribir non, jejeje 

ahora respuestas a los reviews:

**Alexa hiwatari: **sorry u.u, es k pz a veces no se k responder ñ.ñ, pero en serio gracias por dejar reviews n.n,por k pz aunke sean cortitos,hacen feliz a uno...seee esta muchacha n.n, me cae bien, pero ya veras, faltan mas peleas,discuciones, bromas, XD,ah, espero que te gusten, claro, en cuanto las escriba ñ.ñ...respecto a lo otro...sabes? yo me iba a poner a inverntar como loka chavas para algunos, pero oh! dios! me diste una buena idea o.o, mandame datos,que la edad,apariencia,personalidad,vestuario normal y el que llevá al baile( es aca formal, vestido y cuanta cosa) si llegas con el o lo conoces ahí y en todo caso, como deseas conocerlo, y por ultimo...a favor de quien estas? helena o kai? o.o, jejejeje, bueno, gracias por el revi, cuidate

**sky-d:**seee, ya por poco y no actualizo hoy, maldigo a la escuela ù.ú,pero wenu al menos ya me deshice de una materia XD, jejejeje y si, ella puede contra el o.o, aun faltan cosas por suceder entre este par XD, y pues con respecto a las parejas(mirar arriba) daré oportunidad de que las lectoras vayan al baile con quien quieran excepto claro kai...y heero, por k ya esta apartado para un personaje o.o, creo k eso será mas sencillo >. , jejeje...see, gracias por el apoyo non,ya todo esta solucionado n.n, mi amigo carlos ya sonrie, entonces me siento mejor n.n, soy demasiado sentimental, no se ve? o.O jejejeje, gracias nn sigue leyendo, cuidate

dejen revieeews!

cuidense mucho, y recuerden que... _caer esta permitido, levantarse es obligatorio!_(adoro esa frase)

Byeees n.n


	4. Reencuentros e Intrigas

**Cap. 4 Reencuentros e intrigas**

-PROMETIDAAAAAAAA! OO

-asi como lo oyes n-n-decía Tyson a unos asombrados Blitzkreig boys-.

- DAMELOOOO! XO

-Nooooup non

-DEVUELVEME A DRANZER! ò.ó

-Que ofreces a cambio? n-n

Los G-Revolutions habían llegado después de tener mucha paciencia con Kai y Helena, ya que aún seguían peleando por Dranzer, el ruso ya había intentado muchas formas de quitárselo, pero ninguna tenía éxito…aún…

-No tengo que darte nada ese beyblade es mio ù.ú

-Pero ahora esta en mis manos y si no ofreces un buen rescate no te lo voy a regresar n.n

-Por que haces esto? Ò.ó

-Ah…muchas razones n-n…primero, me caes mal, segundo, es divertido verte enojado, tercero, me caes mal, cuarto, esta cosa combina con un bolso que tengo, y quinta pero la mas importante…me caes mal n.n…mencioné que me caes mal? O.o

-muchas veces ¬¬, ahora devuélveme a Dranzer

-noup n.n

- Eres imposible, alguno de ustedes puede ayudarme con esto? Ò.ó

-son peleas de pareja, no debemos meternos ñ.ñ-dijo Ray-.

-y como fue? O.O-preguntó Tala-.

-como fue que? ù.u-preguntó Kai-.

-eso de la prometida, es ella? O-o

- veo que ya te fueron con el chisme ù.ú, pues si, es ella

-hooola n.n, Helena Czelkaski, mucho gusto, me comprometieron con este idiota contra mi voluntad n-n

-no soy…sabes? Mejor así déjalo u.u, voy a la recepción a ver lo de las habitaciones

-la psicología inversa no funciona en mí n.n

-demonios! ¬¬…aun así u.u, voy a la recepción u.ú

…

-y entonces como fue? O.o-preguntó de nuevo el pelirrojo-.

- solo nos reunieron mediante engaños y nos soltaron la bomba, asi de sencillo u.u

-mediante engaños? O.o…por que no me sorprende?-dijo Bryan-.

-solo así se puede con Kai u.u-dijo Tala-.

-yo también fui engañada o.o, me dijeron que iba a acompañar a mi padre a una junta y que saliendo me darían una nueva mascota ù.ú, y cuando llegué estaba el tipo con su abuelo, pero ya que salimos, acaso me dieron mi gatito? Ò.ó…claro que no u.u

-te convencieron de ir, por un animal? O.o-preguntó kenny-.

-oye! Los animalitos son lindos n.n, yo los amo n-n

-un momento o.o…entonces Kai esta comprometido contigo, por lo que asumo que los van a venir casando pronto o.o-dijo Bryan-.

-parece ser que así va a ser u.u

-oye Tala, eso significa que…-comenzó a decir Spencer-.

-seeee XD, ganamos!

-ganaron, ganaron que?- preguntó Tyson-.

-deja que disfrutemos el momento Tyson! XD

-Ya me estaba preocupando Tala, es que es tan antisocial que creí que perderíamos XD

-cierto Bryan XD, pero hemos ganado y Kai debe pagar

-que debe pagar?-preguntó Max-.

-pronto lo sabrás XD

-que tan pronto Spencer?

-muuuy pronto Tyson, muuuy pronto

-y todo gracias a ella, en serio que te lo agradecemos Czelkaski

-podrían decirme si eso que tanto celebran es malo para mi prometido? u.u

-depende de cómo lo veas tu, si Kai te agrada es malo, si no te agrada es bueno-le contestó Tala-.

-mmm…optaré por la segunda, entonces los apoyo, me caen bien y pueden decirme Helena n.n

-ok Helena, entonces estarás muy feliz cuando veas lo que le toca a Kai -dijo el pelilavanda-.

-me avisan para tener lista una cámara n-n

-claro que si XD-dijo Tala-.

...en ese momento Kai se acercó a ellos...

-ok,tenemos 3 habitaciones, dos triples y una doble, Czelkaski y Hilary se quedarán en la doble, nosotros nos acomodamos en las otras, pido donde no esté Tyson, el no deja dormir….y por que asumo que estaban intrigando contra mi en mi ausencia? ù.u

-ah, lo de las habitaciones, pues ahí nos dividimos n.n, esta bien que ellas se queden juntas n-n, como que no dejo dormir? Ò.ó y no estábamos intrigando en tu ausencia ñ.ñ

-mmm…bien que estés de acuerdo, no, no dejas dormir y no mientas Tyson ù-ú

- aaaaa uou

-deberíamos ir a las habitaciones no creen?

-Hilary tiene razon. Como que nos vemos raros con tanta maleta aquí ñ.ñ-dijo Max-.

-no debiste traer tanto Jefe u.u

-pero Ray T.T, traje cosas que todos vamos a necesitar

-los cd's de Ming-ming no cuentan ñ.ñ-dijo Ray-.

-au u.u

-bien nosotros vamos a nuestras habitaciones también, cosas que planear, nos vemos-se despidió Tala-.

-bieen, oye Hilary, te importaría acompañarme a un lugarcito cerca de aquí? ñ.ñ-dijo Helena-.

-claro que non.n, solo hay k ir a dejar las cosas

-seee, tu Hiwatari! Carga mi maleta

-ni aunque mepagaras

-no lo haré, solo cárgala, ni pesa

-si pesa u.ú

-aún tengo tu trompo n.n

-no es un trompo-dijeron todos (excepto Hilary) algo ofendidos-.

-lo que sea u.u, pero aún tengo esa cosa n.n

-solo es una maleta ù.ú

-precisamente n-n, así que no hagas que tu linda prometida no cargue cosas pesadas, podría lastimarme n.n

-no tengo tanta suerte u.u

-solo calla mortal y lleva mi maleta XD-dijo echándole la maleta a Kai y caminando lo mas rápido que podía-.

-vuelve acá ò.ó

-la la la la, no te escuchoooo XD

-ni siquiera sabes en que piso están nuestras habitaciones

-buen punto-dijo la chica deteniéndose-entonces te acompaño n.n

-y cuando te dignarás a darme a Dranzer? tengo que practicar lo sabias?

-eh, el cuando te lo entrego depende de ti y ya has estado practicando estos dias, no crees que te lo tomas muy en serio?

-no es como tu crees, no creo que lo entiendas y tienes que darme a Dranzer

-que me darás a cambio?

-nada u.u

-entonces no lo tendrás n.n

-lo recuperare cueste lo que cueste XD-susurró-.

-decías? creo que no escuche, vienes rezando o que?

-nada, no decía nada, tu solo camina

…un poco atrás de ellos…

-como que las cosas empiezan a mejorar para aquellos no? ñ.ñ

- pues no sé Max, parece que esto es apenas el comienzo de la guerra entre ellos

-esperemos que no Ray-dijo Kenny-.

-está muy rara su relación no lo creen

-cierto Hilary u.u-dijo Tyson-pero ellos sabrán arreglarse, nosotros solo podemos mirar y disfrutar la pelea n.n

-entonces...ninguno va a cambiar de opinión respecto a "ya-saben-que-asunto-que-si-Kai-se-entera-nos-mata"

-no n.n, creo que ayer dejamos bastante claro a quien apoyaba cada quien-dijo Tyson-.

-pero recuerden la regla de anonimato, nada sale de aquí

-si Ray, ya sabemos eso n.n

-Max, lo digo por Tyson, el es nuevo u.u

-no diré nada n-n

-esperemos que no-dijo Kenny-.

…ya que encontraron sus habitaciones y después de un rato, todos iba a ir a comer algo, exceptuando a Helena y Hilary que saldrían juntas, y así lo hicieron, así que todos se fueron hacia el restaurante del hotel, ahí se encontraron con mas equipos y todos preguntaban a Kai sobre su prometida…parecía que el rumor se había divulgado…

-todo esto es tu culpa Tysoon! Pude haber dicho que era mentira ù.ú

-tarde o temprano se iban a enterar ñ.ñ

-si pero es mejor que sea tarde ù.u

-bien, dejemos eso para después, ahora vamos a comer quieren?-dijo Ray-.

-ok ù.ú

Todos ordenaron, llegó la comida y se dispusieron a comer, todo estaba tranquilo hasta que en cierto momento…

-hey! Alguien sabe donde está Kaii? O.o-preguntó Kenny

En otro lugar…Kai Hiwatari estaba en una peligrosa misión o.o…

(Mente de Kai) _bien, vamos bien, nadie me ha visto…ah! Ahí viene Bryan y Tala, no deben verme . _

Ante tal amenaza el bicolor se metió a un armario de limpieza…

-y entonces que piensas hacer ante eso?-dijo Bryan pasando afuera de donde encontraba Kai-.

-no lo sé u.u…sabes? me pareció ver a Kai justo aquí hace unos momentos

-pues yo no lo he visto, no desde que el y su equipo llegaron, ya estas imaginando cosas otra vez!

-quizá es por que no he comido nada o.o, mejor bajemos con los demás a comer algo ñ.ñ

-si

(mente de Kai, otra vez ¬¬)_eso estuvo cerca u.u…que hace esta cosa aquí ?o.o…ok, dejemos las distracciones estupidas para otro momento u.ú…ahora a lo que vengo ò.ó…_-Kai salió sigilosamente del armario y fue a donde estaba localizado su objetivo…la habitación de su prometida…

-bien! ya estamos dentro, ahora a rescatar a Dranzer XD

El ruso fue directo hacia las maletas y el bolso de la chica…

-primero el bolso XD…veamos…un espejo…un labial…un chocolate…dulces…un pañuelo… la cartera…fotos de Brownie…fotos de ella con Brownie…unas llaves…nada de Dranzer u.u… ahora esta maleta…ropa u.u…mas ropa u.ú… eh…oficialmente no vi esto O.O… y de nuevo, nada de Dranzer ò.ó…donde demonios puso a Dranzer? Ò-Ó…

Entonces se oyeron voces afuera del cuarto y se iban acercando…

-demonios! es ella ò.ó-dijo en un susurro- ok, piensa, donde rayos debes esconderte Kai! Ò.Ó

La puerta fue abierta…y Helena entró en la habitación…

-no puedo creer que haya olvidado mi bolso XD, aah debo dejar de estar tan distraída n.n…pero que es esto? O.o…yo no dejé esto así ò.ó… o si? o.o…que diablos! n-n -la chica solo tomó su bolso y salió de nuevo del cuarto-.

…

-_eso estuvo muuuy cerca u.ú…_-pensó el ruso desde su escondite… debajo de la cama, pero su vista se enfocó en una esquina- _un momento…que es esto?...acaso ella…vaya…ok, generalmente reiría sádicamente XD…pero si lo hago, me van a descubrir ù.ú…mas tarde lo haré XD…_

Mientras con Helena y Hilary…

-no puedo creer que ya hasta que salimos y todo te das cuenta de que no traes tu bolso XD

-disculpa es que ando toda distraída -

- es comprensible u.u

- mi vida es todo un desastre u.ú

-y por que no intentas llevarte bien con Kai, estoy segura de que a el también le incomoda esta situación

-lo sé… pero no es tan sencillo, es un perfecto extraño para mí u.u… tu lo conoces de mas tiempo no?

-se podría decir

-dime lo que sepas de el si?

-ok, en nombre sea del amor n-n

-esto no es amor…solo que necesito información nn

-bien n.n…verás…

Volviendo con los chicos…

-Kai! donde estabas? Ya casi termina Tyson-dijo Kenny-.

-el donde estaba no les incumbe

-bueno u.u, soy yo o estas mas feliz que en los últimos días?

-podría ser Max podría ser

-tu tramas algo

-quizá Ray…quizá

-definitivamente trama algo-dijo una voz (o.o)

-Brocklyn!-dijeron todos a la vez-.

-no juegues con fuego Kai…podrías quemarte

-no sé a que te refieres u.ú

-si sabes…y donde está tu linda prometida? nn

-sigues usando tus "poderes" psíquicos o que?

-no, en realidad lo primero solo es lógica, creo que tramas algo y lo segundo nos lo dijo Julia

-hasta Julia lo sabe ù.ú…Tyson! ò.ó

-lo siento ñ.ñ…y van llegando?

-asi es n.n-dijo Ming-ming- y hace mucho friooo ù-u

-te dije que te pusieras otro suéter u.u

-pero Garland ;.;, así no se vería bien mi vestido

-como quieras u.u

-aaaaaaaaaa Garlaaand uou

-por que no comen algo, esta realmente buena la comida aquí n.n

-creo que es buena idea Ray-dijo Mystel

-ok, entonces ordenemos n.n-dijo Crusher-.

Todo transcurrió tranquilamente, todos platicaron, Kai de vez en cuando reía algo sádicamente sin sentido aparente, lo que parecía raro…pero es Kai a fin de cuentas. Las chicas llegaron, Hilary presentó a Helena ante las demás chicas, todo normal, la noche llegó y todos fueron a dormir…pero al dia siguiente…por la mañana…

-aaaaaaaaa, que bien dormí non-decía una Helena toda despeinada y en pijamas (lógico XD)-ahora solo debo ir a comer n.n y seguirá siendo un lindo dia n-n

Entonces la chica bajó de la cama y empezó a buscar algo bajo de ésta….

-un momento…donde están? O.o…donde? yo los dejé aquí ayer…bueno esta bien u.u…tendré que ponerme los de ayer ¬¬

y la chica comenzó a palpar la mesita de noche…

-yo los dejé aquí antes de dormir ò.ó…esto ya es sospechoso ù.ú… solo hay una persona capaz de hacer algo así Ò.Ó…. HIWATAAAARIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII XO

* * *

**hiii non, moshi moooshi, ahora si tarde musho para actualizar, perosigo con el problema de mi teclado u.u, un dia muere y al otro revive, o mas o menos así, hoy amaneció vivo XD jaja bueno, espero que les guste,lo mejor está por venir XP, que habrá hecho Kai? que es eso que está en el armario de la limpieza? **

**lo averiguaran en el siguiente cap "quien cederá?" ...**

**y ahora a contestar los revis tan lindos que me dejan n.n**

**Alexa Hiwatari: **aaaaw no hay probleema n/n jejejeje, oye esta shido non, ia viii, me diste algunas ideas XD jajajajajajaja k bonito enkueentro aww n-n, ya casi sale no te alarmes, es que el maldito teclado x-x, pero ya casi tengo todo ñ.ñ, jajajaja esta en la meeente XP y pronto en la compu n.n, y que wenu que te haya gustado n-n, eso me hace feliz TºT, sigue leyeendo n.n

**sky d:** seee lasdiscusiones y peleas ya vienen, este solo fue como una introduccion a lo que se avecina,y siii, ya tengo ciertas parejas,aunke aun no me decido con algunas u.u,pero eso si, digamos que Helena viene con el gusanito de la revolucion XD jajajajaja pobrecitos u-u, ahora si, creo que subiré mas rapido el 5to. cap...ah! aunke tanta cosa no creo k kepa en un capitulo u-u, ia veremos XD, sigue leyendooo n-n

**Hikari Hye:**k bien que te gustooo n.n, eso me hace feliz jejejeje see lo voy a seguir, intentaré actualizar mas rapido, creo que esta vez si se me hará XD jajajaja, wenu wenuuuu te agrada Helena? seee a mi tambien me cae bien XD en el prox cap. le hará ver su suerte a Kai y de paso a otros inocentes XD, sigue leyeendo non

DEJEN REVIEEEEWSS! non

cuidense y byeeex

_caerse está permitido...levantarse es una obligacion..._


	5. Quien cederá?

**Cap 5.quien cederá?**

HIWATAAAARIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII XO

El grito de la chica se escuchó por todo el lugar, despertando a todos los que estaban en el mismo piso. Por supuesto, todos se preguntaban a que se debía, así que ahora en los pasillos estaban los White tigers y los PPB all stars, mientras que del elevador ya iban saliendo los Blitzkrieg Boys, solo para ver a Helena Czelkaski abrir furiosamente la puerta y dirigirse a la de su prometido, (que estaba enfrente), que compartía con Max y Ray, aunque inexplicablemente chocó contra la puerta, pero rápidamente se levantó y la abrió…

-Hiwatari se que estas aquí, así que será mejor que me los entregues

-que te entregue que? mejor vete y deja dormir -.- -dijo el ruso aun adormilado-.

-dime donde están? Tu los tomaste no es así? Ò-ò

-deja dormir -.-

-Ray! se que estas aquí, ven acá! ò.ó

-pero para que? ñ.ñ

-tu solo ven ù.ú

-ok u.u-y fue donde la chica-y? ñ-ñ

-llevame hacia donde está Hiwatari ù-ú

-pero por que? no lo ves esta ahí n.ñ

-la chica está mas ciega que un murciélago-dijo Kai desde su cama- casi no ve nada, me sorprende que haya llegado hasta aquí XD

-por lo que dices asumo que tomaste mis pupilentes ù.ú

-asumes bien u.u

-maldito! Cuando pueda llegar hasta ti lo vas a lamentar!

-como quieras, pero por el momento solo me queda burlarme de ti XD

-eres un idiota Hiwatari! Ò.ó Ray! llevame a donde está

-olvídalo Czelkaski, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que estarte escuchando-y el joven fue hacia el baño-.

…

-nadie aquí me va a ayudar? Ò.ó estoy casi ciega, solo veo bolitas borrosas saben?

-no tienes otros pupilentes? ñ.ñ-preguntó Max-.

-claro que si, pero los dejé todos en una caja que había debajo de mi cama y es la que tomó Hiwatari ò.ó-le decía a una lámpara que estaba ahí-.

-acá estoy Helena ñ.ñ-el rubio la puso frente a el- y no tienes lentes?

-eh…u.u…si! O.O, alguien que vaya y busque en la mesita de noche, ahi estan

-voy yo-dijo Hilary caminando hacia la habitación-.

-vaya, todo se ve raro desde mi perspectiva o.o, es frustrante ù.ú, Ah! Ya sé, taparé mi ojo derecho XD-y así lo hizo-.

-por que el ojo derecho?- preguntó Emily que por fin se había animado a acercarse a la puerta-.

-es donde tengo más miopía, veo mejor con el ojo izquierdo, sigo viendo medio borroso, pero puedo distinguir de cerca…estoy hablando con una lámpara? X.o

-es la segunda vez u.u-dijeron varios-.

-eh…x.ú todo es culpa de Hiwatari, no entiendo por que lo hizo

-me quitaste a Dranzer, yo te quito la vista XD

-Hiwatari! Ò.ó

-Czelkaski u.u

-tanto te costaba pedírmelo de buena manera? O.ó

-eh, si u.u

-y algo que quiero decirte querido u.u

-que?

-TU MALDITO TROMPO ESTABA EN LA MESITA DE NOCHE! XO

-oyee! Ò-Ó-dijeron los presentes totalmente ofendidos-.

-lo siento ñ.ñ, es para informar a este idiota u.u… yo lo puse en la mesita de noche, no comprendo como es que no buscaste primero ahí ù.u

-o.o…¬¬ iba a hacerlo pero la emoción de encontrar los pupilentes y hacerte pasar un mal rato fue mas tentadora ¬.¬

-y ahora me entregarás los pupilentes? u-u

-no lo sé, el verte así me divierte y me han dicho que debería divertirme más u.u

-pero a costa mía? Ò.ó

-yo no tengo la culpa de que te hayas atravesado en mi camino, todos lo saben aquí, nadie se mete con Kai Hiwatari y sale ileso

-pues para todo hay una primera vez cariño, así que solo prepárate por que viene lo peor ò.ó

-entonces quieres guerra! Ò.ó pues guerra será!

- que así sea! Ò.Ó

-bien!

-bien!

La chica dio media vuelta pero como no veía bien, se dio contra el marco de la puerta y cayó, pero igual que la ultima vez se levantó…

-estoy bien, estoy bien x-x…donde esta Hilary? ó.ò

- primer round y gano yo XD

-ya verás Hiwatari, ya verás ù.ú

-Helena! tus lentes, acá estan! n.n

-gracias Hilary! non-y se puso los lentes- wow así esta mejor n.n… ponte algo de ropa Hiwatari por favor! X-x

-O.O…-el chico había olvidado por completo que estaba solo en boxers- ¬/¬ yo me pongo lo que quiera!

-segundo round! Y gano yo n-n, nos vemos Hiwatari-y la chica salió de la habitación-.

-y ustedes que tanto ven? ù/ú

-puees ñ.ñ-dijo Mariah-.

-tienes que admitir que está mejor que los que vimos ayer u.u

-cierto Emily n.n

-que suerte tiene Helena u.u

-si u.u…pero aun quedan muchos aquí o.o

- cierto o.o

-salgan de mi cuarto ahora mismo! Ò.ó

-no es solo tu cuarto también es el de Ray y Max u.u-dijo Bryan-.

-solo vayan a dormir y no habrá heridos ù.ú

-ok, ok, es mejor que le crean, que viendo Barney, borracho o en boxers da miedo u.u

-TALA! Ò.Ó

-pero es cierto u.u-dijeron Spencer y Tala al mismo tiempo-.

-te hemos dicho por eso que no duermas solo en boxers, pero no entiendes u.u

-solo salgan ok? Y tu Bryan cierra la boca

Entonces todos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Pero mientras todos volvían a dormir o ya de plano mejor iban a desayunar, Helena Czelkaski estaba planeando su venganza…

-alguien tiene cinta? Ó.ò

Después de varios intentos por soportar sus lentes decidió quitárselos por un momento, pero cometió el error de seguir caminando, por lo que se dio contra una pared rompiendo los lentes, así que tuvo que ser ayudada por Hilary y Kenny que estaban a la pasada…

-yo tengo u.u, a veces a mi también me pasa T.T…aunque no tan feo como a ti u.u-dijo Kenny pasándole la cinta adhesiva-

-a mi nunca me había pasado, casi ni los uso, solo son para leer y hacer tareas u.u…gracias Kenny, ya están! n.n

-y que piensas hacer?-dijo Hilary-.

- pues solo esperar que no se safen y tendré que hacer cita con el oftalmólogo para encargar otros lentes u-u

-me refiero a Kai

-ah!...aun no lo sé, pero algo se me ocurrirá, soy experta en este campo n-n

-no crees que ambos deberían hablar y solo quedar en paz, no es bueno que estén peleando todo el tiempo ñ.ñ

-cierto, pero no es tan fácil, me enojó que me haya escondido mis pupilentes así que deberá pagar

-pero como piensan lidiar con el compromiso, es mejor si al menos se llevan aunque sea un poco bien n.ñ

-Hilary, el tipo es vengativo…al igual que yo u.u, así que le entro a su juego, de todas formas, crees que no he estado pensando en como terminar con esto del compromiso? u.ú

-realmente te gustaría dejar de ser la prometida de Kai?

-si, no es el tipo de persona con quien quiero pasar el resto de mi vida uwu

-aun no lo conoces bien, como puedes decir eso? u.u

-por lo que me ha demostrado desde que nos vimos, y ahora si me disculpan ambos, debo cambiarme, iré a desayunar

-ok, vamos Kenny, a despertar a Tyson

-si, no puedo creer que aun esté dormido

-es Tyson después de todo u.u- y ambos salieron de la habitación-.

…

-y ahora a planear la venganza XD...seee venganza dulce venganza, casi tan buena como el café, el azúcar, los deportes y Madonna XD…y los animalitos claro n-n…ja…ja…jajaja…ja…pagarás Hiwatari n-n

…

un rato después en el pasillo…Kai Hiwatari y Ray Kon salían con mucho cuidado de su habitación, bueno, mas bien era Ray, es decir, quien querría toparse de nuevo con la loca prometida de Kai, éste solo pensaba en la forma de llegar a comer sin que le preguntaran acerca de lo sucedido momentos antes.

Cuando llegaron a su destino, ya varios equipos estaban desayunando, seguramente habían despertado por el alboroto causado por Kai y Helena. Muchos preguntaron a Kai, que había pasado, que si ya había hablado con ella, cuales eran sus medidas, entre otras cosas. Luego de estar evadiendo lo anterior encontraron a su equipo que estaban sentados con los Blitzkreig boys y con Brocklyn…

- que bien que ya llegaron-dijo Kenny-.

-creímos que Tyson estaría dormido

- pues verás Ray, de hecho no podíamos hacer que despertara, pero a penas mencionamos el desayuno se levantó

-oye! El desayuno es la comida más importante del día non…uuuuy ahí vienen mis waffles -

Entonces una señorita se acercó a la mesa y puso frente a Tyson un plato con unos waffles, mientras que a los demás solo les llevó chocolate caliente y café…

-hey Kai, vas a pedir algo de desayuno?-preguntó Bryan-.

-no…creo que saldré un rato-dijo parándose de su asiento y saliendo del lugar-.

-y de nuevo, se va sin decir a donde-dijo Tala- bueno, si me disculpan iré a la habitación, creo que he olvidado algo

- ten cuidado si te encuentras a Helena-dijo Hilary-.

- por que lo dices?

- tu solo acepta mi consejo

- ok!

- por que dijiste eso Hilary?

-creeme no querrás saberlo Ray

-bueno, si tu lo dices ñ.ñ-dijo Ray- eh, yo quiero un café n.n

Luego de haber salido del hotel, un bicolor se encontraba caminando por las frías calles de Moscú…

(En la mente de Kai…)_ por que me tiene que pasar esto a mí? Esa tipa está más loca de lo que pensaba, tengo que estar atento a cualquier indicio de venganza por parte de Czelkaski…he pensado tantos modos de acabar con esto del compromiso, pero ninguno es lo suficientemente bueno, Voltaire no va a permitir que acabe con este jueguito_-entonces el ruso se sacó unas cajitas del bolsillo; los pupilentes de Helena- _ojalá hubiera tenido una cámara, debió ser muy gracioso cuando se estrelló contra la puerta, me hubiera gustado ver, lastima que despertó antes que yo, pero ese golpe hasta a mi me dolió, esa loca si que tiene la cabeza dura…_

Entonces Kai chocó contra alguien, pero esta vez, el no cayó y alcanzó a sostener a la otra persona, que si iba a caer. Cuando vio mejor contra quien había chocado se encontró con una chica algo mayor que el, rubia y de ojos de un violeta muy oscuro.

-estas bien?-preguntó Kai con indiferencia-.

- si, eso creo u.u, no te preocupes, así camino yo XD

Pero entonces la chica se quedó viendo a Kai fijamente (de esas veces en que te molesta cuando te miran tan insistentemente)…

- que tanto me miras? Ò.ó

-de casualidad eres Hiwatari Kai? n.n

- quien pregunta y para que quieres saberlo? O.ó

-Lillian Kemper, mucho gusto primo XD

-primo? O.O

-pero que casualidad que nos hayamos encontrado, debe ser el destino, debía conocerte antes de que Helena me diera quejas de ti XD

-primo? º-º

- claro, si soy la prima de Helena, Helena Czelkaski, te he reconocido por una foto tuya que mi tía me ha enviado n.n, pero en cuanto me enteré de que la habían comprometido me vine lo más rápido

-ah, y se puede saber el motivo de tu viaje

-pues para que más habría de venir? Para saber si tu le convienes… veamos…hmm-dijo viendo a Kai de pies a cabeza- no esta mal u.u

-no esta mal? O.ó

- lindos ojos, linda cara…buen cuerpo…algo bajito para tu edad pero esta bien u.u…

-bajito! Ò.ó-eso definitivamente lo enfadaba-.

-original con la ropa…hmmm…maquillado u.u

-otra que cree que me maquillo ù.ú- dijo dándole la espalda a la chica y comenzando a caminar-.

-hey te ves bien por detrás n-n

- O.O…Ò-Ó por que no dejas de estarme examinando y vas con tu primita?

- por que mi deber como familiar de Lenita es deshacerme de todo aquel que no sea digno de ella òwó

- digno? Por dios ambas están locas, de seguro es de familia ù.ú

-aunque me agrada tu actitud u.u, a Lena siempre le han gustado rebeldes sin causa

- rebeldes…sin causa? O.o

- bueno, con o sin causa le agradan, y si tienes una gabardina, úsala, ella ama las gabardinas y ahora que ya nos conocimos, vas para el hotel?

-de allá vengo ù-ú

-pues regresemos non, y de paso me cuentas que han hecho ustedes dos tórtolos estos días n-n

-disculpa pero no me llevo exactamente bien con Czelkaski

-así que aún la llamas por su apellido

-ella también lo hace

-solo por que desconfía de ti, siempre que desconfía se pone muy a la defensiva

- eso explica algunas cosas

-ya se ha puesto a comer mucho? Pero mucho, así de que unas 5 bolsas de frituras seguidas?

-si, hace unos días

- espera a que le entren sus cambios de humor

-cambios de humor?

- es medio extraña, pero es linda, ya que llegas a tratar con ella es la mas dulce que hay

-esa parte no la creo u.u

-espera y verás

-por cierto comentaste que tu tía tenía una foto mía?

-sip, y me la mandó

- tu tía? La madre de Helena?

- tu próxima suegra, si, la mando a todos los de la familia, esta muy feliz de que tu seas el prometido de Lena, dice que eres encantador

-esa loquera es de familia…definitivamente u.u

…

En ese momento pero en el hotel…

-y eso es lo que trae Tala-decía Bryan-.

-ahora comprendo, anoche estaba algo raro

-mas bien paranoico, Ray

- y quien lo estaría?- comentó Spencer-.

-pobre Tala u.u-dijo Max-.

-por que siento que algo falta?-preguntó Tyson-.

-mmm u.u…u.ú…ù-ú….ùwú…ya seeee XD, quiero más waffles!

-TYSON!-dijeron todos-.

-disculpen u.u

-como que falta alquien u.u

-si Hilary, pero quien?- dijo Brocklyn-.

-oigan alguien sabe donde esta Tala? O.O-dijo Bryan-.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar…especifiquemos ñ.ñ…en el armario de la limpieza del 4to. piso…

- d-donde estoy? -.- -preguntaba un confuso pelirrojo, con su rostro apenas iluminado por una luz-.

-eso no importa, ahora, te voy a hacer unas preguntas y será mejor que las contestes-dijo una voz maliciosa-.

-q-quien eres? O.o

-la prometida de tu amiguito-se prendió una luz iluminando todo el armario y dejando ver a Helena Czelkaski -.

-que quieres de mi? Y por que me tienes amarrado a esta silla? Ò-ó-dijo el chico intentando soltarse, pues la chica lo había amarrado bien a una silla para que no escapara-no era que te agradaba? ó.ò

-aquí las preguntas las hago yo Ivanov, y si las respondes seguirás agradándome, ahora bien…supe que tu y el odioso de mi prometido fueron compañeros de equipo

-asi es, pero y eso que?

-necesito información

-pero de que?

-de quien mas?-y dicho esto le dio una cachetada-… De Hiwatari u.u

-y por que me pegas? ò.ó

-para ir practicando en caso de que no me des respuestas u-u

-te sientes bien? ñ.ñ

-a decir verdad no, aún no tengo cafeína en mi organismo, así que no puedo estar bien, pero ese no es el asunto ù.ú

-bien ñ.ñ…y que quieres saber? u-u

-creo que te has dado cuenta de que Hiwatari y yo no nos llevamos bien u.u, así que…

-quieres darle una sorpresa y pedir una tregua? ñ.ñ

-si ñ.ñ, le voy a dar una sorpresa…y se va a arrepentir de haberme retado ò.ó

-asumiré que tus planes son malignos ñ-ñ

-yep son malignos n.n, así que necesito saber que le molesta a mi maldito prometido, ya sabes algo para que se enoje y que pague n-n

-pues la verdad no se u.u, Kai no es muy sociable que digamos ñ.ñ

-te lo advertí ò.ó-entonces le da una cachetada-.

-pero es que ó.ò…

-será mejor que hables ò.ó-y le da otra cachetada pero en la otra mejilla-.

-pero ó.ò

-tú no aprendes ò.ó-y le vuelve a dar otra cachetada-.

-pero O-O…

-no protejas a Hiwatari! òwó. …o.o…n.n ya seee-dice mientras busca en un estante-.

-q-que tanto buscas ahí? ñ-ñ

-ajáaaa XD…si no funciona dándote cachetadas entonces seguro funcionará pegándote con esto n.n

-no o.o…noo o-o…no lo hagas O.O

-oh! Si, si que lo haré XD

-no, no me des con eso .

-seeeeeeeeee XD jajajajajajaja…aunque me pregunto, que hace esto aquí? u.u…que importa XD

-no noooooo XO

Volviendo con los otros….

-quien sabe, por ahí ha de andar n.n

-por cierto ya vieron lo que hay en el armario de la limpieza en el 4to. piso?-preguntó Kenny-.

- he odio muchos comentarios de eso, tan malo es lo que hay ahí?

-pues no exactamente malo Bryan, creo que más bien lo consideramos raro ñ.ñ

-muy raro Jefe u.u-dijo Ray-.

-incluso para mí es raro u-u- dijo Brocklyn-.

- de quien creen que sea, de alguna mucama, algún conserje o de alguien mas?- preguntó Hilary-.

-pues todos tienen acceso a ese lugar u-u-dijo Mariah desde la mesa de al lado-.

-ya lo vieron?-preguntó Max-.

-por supuesto, pero fue por accidente ñ.ñ-dijo Lee-.

-si, claro ñ.ñ

-crees que te mentimos Ray? ó.ò

-no ñ.ñ…un poco ñ.ñ…en realidad si u.u

-lo sospechaba, pero debíamos hacer el intento u.u

-seee, pero de quien será? u.u-preguntó Max

* * *

hiiiiii non, bueno, aquí estoy, entre investigaciones, examenes, tutorías y malditas maquetas, aaa y no olvidemos a las endemoniadas matematicas, mañana hay examen y no le entiendo nadita TOT, pero wenu ¬¬, me tomé un tiempo antes de empezar con mi ensayo de van gogh para escribir de una vez este cap, que espero les haya gustado n-n, esta algo largo, pero de una vez ahi va todo, ya en el proximo empieza la guerra XD.

wenu basta de hablar de mi y vamos a contestar reviews non, amo los reviews n-n:

sky d: hooolas n.n, jejejejeje toy feliiiz, amo dejar intrigada a la gente XD jejejeje, aaaa pero ya esta acá el cap, tarde algo pero aká está por fín, ya en el prox cap empiezan las agresiones y todo eso XD, y seee Kai tambien cobrará venganza, ya veremos como akaba todo esto, jejeje, gracias por leer, cuidate y nos leemos n.n

Alexa Hiwatari:hiiiii non, seeee soy chika lokaaaaa non, jajajajajajaja y no te preocupes que ya casi viene lo bueno n.n, solo una semana más y benditas vakaciones XD, los maestros se ensañan con uno por k saben k se vienen las vakas T.T, pero ahi vamos,aaa seee, ya tengo algo planeado n-n, jejeje y mi teclado revivió O.O, ojala y no se muera ó.ò, siempre me ha sido fiel asi k no debe traicionarme ù-ú,aaaa me alegra que te guste mi fic u/u se hace lo k se puede, y si, amo hacer sufrir a la gente, es divertido XD, y graaacias n.n, seee sigue leyeeendo n-n, bueno, cuidate y pz por akí nos leemos x.o

bueno ia me lo voy, Van Gogh y el algebra me esperan ù.ú, dejare la maketa para mañana ú.ù, jajajajaja, bueno, espero poder actualizar pronto, se cuidan, y dejen revieews non.


	6. Guerra quieres? guerra tendrás!

**Cap 6 Guerra quieres? Guerra tendrás!**

(Mente de Helena)_ bien, no tengo gran cosa, pero ya es algo n.n… yo misma pude haberlo deducido ù.u…ahora a preparar todo XD…debería usar este método apartir de ahora n-n_

**Flash back**

-OK, OK, TE DIRÉ ALGO! O-O, pero ya detente! TWT

-suelta la sopa n.n

- no te has dado cuenta de que cualquier cosa molesta a Kai? ó.ò

-Y específicamente? u.u

- no sé, el detesta que se metan con sus cosas, ya sabes, no puedes tocarle sus cosas, o podrías hacerlo quedar mal ante todos, o dañar algo que le importe, es lo único que se me ocurre, no puede ser tan difícil tramar algo para una mente malvada como la tuya ówò

-mi mente es malvada? O.o…bueno, ya se eso, pero es realmente malvada? Ó.Ò

-nadie con un poco de humanidad golpearía a alguien con eso y de esa forma ó.ò, así que si, tu mente es realmente malvada u.u

-o.o….genial! XD, bueno, gracias, debo irme, tengo muchas cosas que planear n.n

la chica salió del cuarto de limpieza rápidamente…

-oye, espera! Me vas a dejar aquí? ó-ò, no me dejes aquíiii ÓoÒ, vuelve! VUEEEEEEEELVEEEEE XO

**fin flash back**

_aaaaaaaaa aún puedo oír los gritos n.n…no hay nada mas gratificante después de torturar a alguien que escuchar sus gritos de desesperación…incluso quizá ver un partido de fútbol…o comer una graaan hamburguesa…o ver a madonna en patines…o comprar un conejito…vaya hay muchas cosas que me gustan después de torturar o.o…cual haré primero? Ó.o _

Después de haber hecho que Tala hablara Helena se dirigía a la salida del hotel, debía de ir a comprar unas cosas para su venganza, pero ya cerca de la puerta se topó con Kai y Lillian, ésta lo iba tomando del brazo y el ruso parecía querer soltarse…

-LI-CHAAAN! non

-LE-CHAAAAN! non

La rubia soltó al ruso y abrazó a Helena, quien correspondió al abrazo…

-pero que te hiciste? No era que lo traías negro? O.o-dijo Helena señalando el cabello de la chica-.

-me aburrí del negro n.n, pero que me dices tu? Has crecido tanto desde la última vez que te víii non

-eso fue hace medio año ñ.ñ

-exactamente! TOT, te eché de menos primis!

-yo mas! T.T, pero lo bueno es que existe el teléfono n.n

-si no no podría saber como estás n-n…que por cierto u.u…POR QUE NO ME AVISASTE QUE TE HABÍAN COMPROMETIDO! XO

-eh…ñ.ñ…se me olvidó ñ-ñ

-como se te va a olvidar hablarme de eso ò.ó-dijo señalando a Kai-.

-eso? ò.ó-dijo el señalado con enojo-.

-ah! Eso n.n, pues es que estaba tratando de deshacerme de el n-n

-de eso? ò-ó

-ESO! Ò-Ó

-que tiene de malo? Que no lo ves? acaso consideras algo bueno que esté con eso? ò.ó

-pues sí ÒoÓ

-no puedo creerlo! Mi prima, mi amiga, mi cómplice, y lo apoyas a el! Ó.ò

-no lo apoyo, pero tampoco te apoyo a ti, digo, míralo! n.n

-yo ya lo vi, te recomiendo que mires mejor u.u

-bien, por el momento no apoyo a nadie, Kai ya me dijo que le hiciste, y que te ha hecho a ti, ya oí su versión de los hechos, ahora te toca a ti n-n

-otra vez de doctora corazón? ñ.ñ

-tu también lo haces y más que yo ù.u

-eres mi sensei n.n

-vaya, están más locas de lo que creí u.u-dijo Kai en un susurro-.

-somos de las mas cuerdas en la familia u.u-dijo la rubia-.

-eso del buen oído es de familia también? O.o

-además de muchas otras cosas-dijo Helena- ahora tú, yo, compras, ahora mismo, tu, tipo, en cualquier momento sabrás de mí, Vamonos!

-bye bye primis n.n, cuídate baby! X.o

-si, cuídate, en cuanto encuentre un acantilado te echaré por ahí- le gritó Helena al ruso, antes de salir jalando a su prima del abrigo-.

-pero que carácter! ù.ú-susurró Kai-.

Pasando a donde se habían ido Lillian y Helena…

-oye, podría caminar mejor si dejaras de jalarme ñ.ñ

-o.o wups lo siento ñ.ñ, es que con solo ver a Hiwatari ya me saca de quicio ù.ú

-bien, ahora me explicarás por que ese odio hacia ese lindo espécimen de la naturaleza? n.n

-si quieres te lo paso n-n

-es mas chico que yo o.o…eso lo hace interesante n-n, podría hacerle tantas cosas ¬w¬

-deja las perversiones para otro momento, ahora vayamos a tomar un café ù.u

-aún no te tomas tu café, eso explicaría el mal humor u.u y tu mirada de psicópata u-u

-lo sé, necesito uno bien cargado ù.ú y un panecito por supuesto ¬¬, de preferencia una dona ¬.¬

-vamos al de siempre? ñ.ñ

-seeee la Sra. Victoria es buena non

-solo por que te dá un panecito extra ¬¬

-eso hará que vaya al cielo n.n, donde esta la mesa cerca de los panecitos

-cierto u.u

-después de todo, quién no me daría un pastelito, si como dice ella, soy adorable n-n

-eso es por que no te ha visto de malas u.u

-vienes a decirme mis defectos o que? ù.ú, sé que no viniste solamente por lo del prometido, es por algo más no? o me equivoco?

-pues en cierto modo tienes razón, digamos que no quiero estar en casa por un tiempo

-peleaste con tus padres?

-no, con ellos estoy bien

-entonces que es?

-digamos que no me ha ido tan bien como a ti u.u

-otro a la lista? u.u

-otro a la lista u-u

-lo siento

-si, yo también

-pero no te preocupes, eres linda, y ya llegara alguien lindo n.n

-seeeee uou, esperemos, al menos tu ya tienes a alguien u-u

-Hiwatari no cuenta ù.ú

-pero si te van a casar con el ñ.ñ

-pero yo no lo escogí ò.ó

-eso te pasa por ser tan delicada con los chicos n.n

-seeeeeee ù.ú, malditos hombres! Que no podía aparecer uno decente? Ahora tendré que casarme con ese tipo ¬¬, es tan terco, tan frío, tan…

-lindo? n.n

-no es lindo ù.ú y ahora mejor vamos por mí café, si no tendré que matar a alguien

-bien n.n

-después pondré en marcha mi plan de venganza contra Hiwatari XD

Un par de horas después, Kai regresaba a su habitación, ya había estado vagando bastante, por el momento aprovecharía que sus compañeros habían salido, así planearía como recuperar a Dranzer, no podía hacer nada en ese momento, había visto a Hilary entrar cuando el salía del elevador, así que solo podría planearlo, ya actuaría más tarde.

Apenas iba pasando por el armario de limpieza, sintió que una mano ponía un paño sobre su nariz y su boca, éste estaba impregnado de un olor ya conocido por el; cloroformo, el intentó safarse, pero quien lo estuviese sujetando, lo hacía con fuerza y el estar oliendo la sustancia no ayudaba en nada, finalmente el ruso de desmayó.

…

Los ojos de Kai comenzaron a abrirse, estaba todo aturdido, e intentaba ver donde se encontraba pero estaba muy oscuro, se sentía con frío y extrañamente, más liviano que de costumbre.

Cuando sus ojos se comenzaron a acostumbrar a la oscuridad, pudo percibir ciertas cosas y su mente comenzó a trabajar más rápido, como pudo se levantó, y buscó a tientas en una pared.

Finalmente encontró lo que buscaba y el lugar se iluminó, y tal como el sospechaba estaba en un armario de limpieza, pero no el del 4to. piso, ese tenía esa rara cosa adentro, y este no.

El bicolor abrió la puerta y estuvo a punto de salir, pero sintió mucho frío, por inercia se llevó una mano a su pecho y… no encontró nada, así que dirigió su mirada hacia sí mismo y pudo ver que no traía nada más que su boxer negro.

-demonios! ò.ó, quien pudo haber hecho… o.o…Ò.Ó …Czelkaski ¬¬… no pudo haber sido alguien más, pero que gana con dejarme en boxers ù.ú…o.o… un momento O-O ella no esperara que…O.O…ù/ú cuando la encuentre…

Entonces escuchó unos pasos que venían de afuera…

-perfecto! Atrapo a ese idiota, me pongo su ropa, me voy a mi habitación, me cambio y voy por Czelkaski!...un perfecto plan en menos de un minuto XD…no hay nadie como yo XD

Y el joven así lo hizo, cuando esa persona pasaba por fuera del armario, Kai lo jaló dentro, se oyeron un par de golpes y…un grito…

-TIENES QUE ESTAR BROMEANDO! XO

En la habitación de Tyson…

-alguien tiene un cuatro? -decía Ray mirando a los demás-.

-yo no-respondió Max mirando las cartas en sus manos-.

-escuchan eso?

-que Jefe?-dijo Tyson-.

-son unos pasos

-cierto

-y cada vez son más fuertes o.o-dijo Hilary- quien será?

-hay que averiguarlo n.n-dijo Ray-.

El equipo entero salió al pasillo, también otros equipos habían salido de sus cuartos para ver el por que del escándalo, con mucho asombro vieron a una persona con un atuendo extraño y a la vez lindo.

-quien es?

-no sé Max-contestó Ray- pero se ve enojado

-yo se quien eees non

-quien Tyson?-preguntó Kenny-.

-ustedes solo vean, esto se va a poner bueno XD

-Czselkaski! Abre la puerta! Sé que estás ahí!-dijo aquella persona (que todos sabemos quien es pero hay que darle algo de misterio al asunto x.0) frente a la habitación de Helena-.

La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a Helena Czelkaski con la ropa de Kai puesta, el cabello suelto e incluso unos triángulos azules en su cara exactamente iguales a los del bicolor.

-o.o…O.O…XD jajajajajaja sabía que por tu enfado actuarías tan impulsivamente que te pondrías lo del primer idiota que se te apareciera, aunque no pensé que llegaras a tanto XD

La persona frente a ella traía puesta una botarga de conejito color rosa (pero una botarga rechoncha y pashonshita n/n)y traía un GRAN moño rojo en el cuello. Dicha persona, ante el comentario de la chica, se quitó la parte de la cabeza (imaginen que aún conserva el moño XD) Y los presentes pudieron ver la cara de Kai Hiwatari, pero no era una cara feliz, nooou, era una cara de enfado y frialdad nunca antes vistos por ninguno de sus conocidos, y esa "preciosa mirada" iba dirigida a su prometida.

-tu fuiste quien lo hizo verdad?

-mas obvio no se puede lindo n.n, no crees que tu ropa me queda mejor a mí que a ti x.0

-vas a pagar Czelkaski ù.ú

-pero si ese GRAN moño rojo se te ve tan lindo-dijo Lillian desde el cuarto de su prima-.

-sabes? Tambien debo divertirme más úou, y he encontrado una forma de divertirme

-yo?

-exacto n-n

-cuando cobre venganza ya no será tan divertido ¬.¬

-pero ahora es divertido non…ah y toma-dijo arrojándole un paquete que el ruso atrapó-.

-que es esto?

- ahí vienen las instrucciones y la crema cicatrizante

-y para que necesito eso? ò.Ó

-pues para que cicatrice bien el tatuaje n.n

-cual…tatuaje? Ó.o

-el que te hicieron mientras dormías querido n-n, te quedó muuuy bonito, me encantó, bueno que lo disfrutes, voy a tomar café n.n, bye byee x.0

-wups, ya voy primisss non-dijo Lillian saliendo del cuarto y siguiendo a su prima- las esperamos en ya-saben-donde Hilary!

-si n.ñ, ahorita las alcanzamos

-ta...tuaje? ó.o…un tatuaje? Ó.o…QUITENSE SE MÍ CAMINO! XO

El ruso corrió hacia su habitación, ahí dentro se metió al baño, salió en poco tiempo, pero ahora traía un pants azul oscuro y seguía buscando.

-seguro fue una broma ù.ú…un tatuaje! ¬¬ si claro!

-eh Kai ñ.ñ

-si Ray? ù.u

-tu espalda ñ.ñ

-que con mi espalda? O.o-dijo mientras se llevaba la mano a su espalda-no hay nada ahí ò.ó

-no en esa parte ñ.n, en realidad hay algo a poco debajo de tu nuca, ahí por tus hombros ñ.ñ

-ù.ú…u.o…o.o…nani? ó.o…una venda? Ó.o

-yo te la quito ñ.ñ-dijo el chino acercándose al ruso-.

Todos los demás estaban ya prácticamente adentro de la habitación, esperando a que Ray terminara de quitarle la venda a Kai, cuando lo hizo, los presentes se quedaron asombrados de lo que veían…

-que? si hay un tatuaje? Que dice que tiene? Por que esas caras? Ò.o… alguien me va a responder? ¬.¬

…

-es que Kai ñ.ñ…no te va a agradar ñ-ñ

-dime Ray ¬¬

-por que no mejor te vuelves a poner de nuevo la venda? ñ.ñ

-si no me dices tu Ray, alguien me lo tendrá que decir ò.ó…Tala! ò-ó

….

-TALA? Sabes que cuando te hablo, es en serio y debes de venir, bastardo! Ò-ó

-a decir verdad Kai ñ.ñ…no he visto a Tala desde el desayuno

-que dices Bryan? O.ó-dijo Kai-.

-si, dijo que iría por algo al cuarto y no lo volví a ver u.u

-ù.ú como siempre, cuando más se le necesita se desaparece ¬.¬

-en realidad ese eres tu Kai ñ.ñ

-ù.ú…ù.o...Cierto Bryan ¬¬

-quiza se le volvió a romper la colita a su Iggor, ya sabes como se pone cuando eso pasa u.u

-tienes razón u.u... Bueno, hoy le dio por desaparecer al muy marica ¬¬, así que tu Bryan, dime que es el maldito tatuaje

-ni loco! ñ.ñ, lo siento, creo que me llaman-y el pelilavanda salió corriendo de la habitación-.

-niña! ¬.¬…bien! Si nadie quiere ayudarme, yo lo averiguaré ò.ó

El ruso se fue a encerrar al baño, y ahí estuvo un buen rato, por lo que todos optaron por irse a sus habitaciones.

Pero un poco mas tarde…

-CZELKASKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII XO

* * *

TOT al fiiiin, soy feliz soy tan feliz T-T, creí que podría escribir en estas vacas pero nuuuu, los maestros tenían que ensañarse con uno y dar tarea 9.9...eso anexado a la llegada de la family y a mi bebé n.n, tanta espera y tanto esfuerzo pero soy feliz T.T (nu piensen mal es una huroncita, se llama Canelita, yo le digo Caneliux XD)... y pz aun estoy de vacas pero me he tomado un día para escribir XD, mañana debo hacer el aseo y bañar a mis 3 perros X.X...

Bueno, basta de hablar de mí, espero que les haya gustado el Cap, esta algo corto por que Ritsuko-san (mi compu) se estaba muriendo y me borró, el Cap 6 (este) el 7, y el 3ero de ahora sin ti T-T, ya estaba pensando en el 8 y ella me traicionó x-x, y pz lo tuve que volver a escribir ù.u...y aún trabajo en eso ¬.¬

ahora respondamos revieeews n.n...

**Alexa Hiwatari:** ah de los caps n.n, si tenías razon, es facil perderse si no tiene nombres, así que pz se los puse XD, gracias por tu comentario u/u se hace lo que se puede, y por más que quiera no puedo evitar meter algo de comedia, soy la payasito de mi familia X.X...culpo de esto a mi papá ¬.¬... y pz si kieres ayudar a helenita, esta bieeen non, entre más aliadas mejoor XD y no te preocupes, tengo planes para Bryan XD...haré sufrir a todos y cada uno de los hombres que estan ahí XD, aunke me estoy ensañando más con Tala, pero ya vendra algo bueno XD...gracias por el apoyo n.n, y por el reviii n-n...si tienes alguna sugerencia de como hacer pasar un mal rato a cualquiera de ellos...solo dila XD, que las sugerencias ayudan muxo n-n

**Kyrocito:** Syao-san vinooo, wiiii, al fin, después de tantas indirectas T-T, muchas gracias onne-chan n-n, me haces feliz T.T, tu siempre aguantando mis lokeras y diciendome siempre la verdad...que soy...rara 9.9, pero tu eres coketo, asi que...estamos a mano XD, cuidate muxo hermanito, por ahí nos vemos, y cuando vayas de nuevo a la playa...nu te kemes XD, wenu no muxo n.ñ...aaah que rikos kamarones n¬n y no te guardé XD, see ya n.n

cualkier duda o sugerencia o lo que sea, un hola pz dejen reviews, así una se entera de sus fallas y de lo que les gustaría ver n.n...

se cuidan, byeeex x.0


End file.
